Celui qui avait le hoquet
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - McShep - Roro a une grosse crise de hoquet et John y remédie à sa façon


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Aucune en particulier**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – Rodney a une crise de hoquet et Sheppard a la solution pour la calmer ^^ - Slash McShep ^^**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Petit cadeau pour ma poulette Cindy, qui se trouve être en manque de McShep !! J'espère que ça te plaira ma poulette !!! Gros bisous !! j't'adore fort !!**

**CELUI QUI AVAIT LE HOQUET**

- Hic !

- Mckay ! cria John visiblement agacé

- Hic ! Quoi ?!

- Vous pourriez essayer de faire passer votre hoquet, ça fait plus d'une heure que ça dure et c'est franchement énervant !

- Mais… hic, j'y peux rien ! hic ! répliqua le canadien en levant le menton. J'ai tout essayé mais ça ne veut pas passer !

- Tout ? Vous êtes vraiment sûr ? fit Ronon qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui

- Hic ?! hoqueta le canadien en reculant, les yeux agrandis de frayeur.

- Allons bon, si Ronon ne vous fait même pas assez peur au point de vous le faire passer, je me demande bien comment on va faire ! s'énerva John.

- J'en sais hic rien moi ! hic ! Peut-hic être que si on hic croise un wraith…

- Mouais, maugréa John tout en continuant de marcher.

Ils étaient sur une planète appelée Preteria. Ils y avaient rencontré des villageois qui, selon les dires de Rodney, ne présentaient aucun intérêt, leur technologie se rapprochant de celle du moyen âge sur Terre. Néanmoins, ils avaient très bien accueillis et ne repartaient pas les mains vides sur Atlantis. Le chef du village leur avait offert des spécialités culinaires et plusieurs bouteilles d'une eau de vie locale. C'est en repartant vers la porte que la crise de hoquet du canadien s'était déclenchée…

Ils approchaient de la porte et le canadien ne cessait d'essayer de retenir sa respiration pour tenter de faire passer son hoquet, peine perdue. En même temps, il ne réussissait à tenir qu'une dizaine de secondes, ça n'était peut être pas suffisant.

- Vous devriez essayer de boire un peu d'eau, suggera Teyla en se mettant entre Ronon et le canadien. Le Satédien n'était visiblement pas patient non plus et l'Athosienne craignait qu'il ne décide d'aider Rodney à sa façon.

- Mais je hic ne fait hic que ça depuis hic qu'on est hic partis ! s'insurgea le canadien.

- Bon on va rentrer sur Atlantis, vous irez voir Carson, peut être qu'il aura une solution miracle ! dit John alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte.

- J'es – hic – père, soupira Rodney. Il commençait à en avoir assez lui aussi.

Puis il entra les coordonnées de la cité sur le DHD et ils traversèrent le vortex.

ooOoo

- Hic !

Ronon soupira bruyamment alors que Carson examinait Rodney, qui bien sûr ne cessait de hoqueter. L'écossais avait essayé divers trucs qu'il connaissait : le verre d'eau glacée, le verre d'eau sucrée, la clé froide dans le dos… rien n'y faisait…

- Hic ! Un nouveau hoquet secoua le corps de Rodney qui soupira à son tour. Ça commençait à devenir douloureux maintenant.

- Hic ! Carson vous hic ne pouvez hic vraiment rien hic faire ?

- Non mon ami, je suis désolé, il va falloir être patient, je suis sûr que d'ici quelques heures ça sera passé…

Rodney hoche la tête et descendit de la table d'examen. Il sortit de l'infirmerie suivi de John que l'écossais avait déjà examiné.

- Ça vous dirait d'aller manger un truc au mess, ça vous aidera peut être à faire passer votre hoquet, lui proposa t'il

- Bonne hic idée, répondit Rodney en lui emboîtant le pas.

ooOoo

Les deux hommes étaient installés face à face et grignotaient des biscuits au chocolat pour Rodney et une barre énergétique pour John.

- Alors ? Ça va mieux ? demanda John qui n'avait pas entendu le canadien hoqueter depuis qu'ils étaient assis.

- Oui je crois, fit le canadien en se redressant. Hey ! On dirait que c'est passé non ?

- Je crois, sourit John

- Mais c'est génial ! Hic ! Oh non ! gémit le canadien !! C'est pas hic vrai !

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois plus qu'une solution, décréta le militaire en se levant et en s'approchant de Rodney.

- Hic ?! Quoi ?!

- Ça, fit John en se penchant vers lui.

Lentement il approcha son visage de celui du scientifique et brusquement l'embrassa. Sous le coup de la surprise, Rodney eut un mouvement de recul puis se laissa faire. Ça n'était pas si désagréable après tout. Il s'enhardit et répondit au baiser. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser cessa et John s'écarta de lui. Rodney le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés.

- Hic ! lâcha t'il

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! râla John

- Je plaisante, le rassura Rodney, c'est passé et pour de bon cette fois. Merci John. Mais vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir d'avoir envie de goûter encore une fois à ce remède miracle…

- Oh non, murmura John, mais pas ici. Viens, ajouta t'il en l'incitant à le suivre.

Rodney ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Pour une fois qu'il appréciait l'une des idées de Sheppard, il n'allait pas s'en priver !

**FIN !!**

**Voilà c'est fini ma poulette !! J'espère que ça t'a plu !! Gros bisous !! J't'adore !! **


End file.
